rise_of_the_guardians_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy
Joy is an ancient from "Rise of The Guardians", she is the wife of Pitch Black and mother of Katherine, Pain and Twyla. Appearence Joy is a very beautiful, elegent, graceful goddess/ancient (she is known as Aphrodite to mortals) and has a distinctive hour glass figure. She has golden pale skin, golden blonde hair, golden purple eyes, and a long white and golden flowing gown and wears a cloak. History Back before anything was on the planet Earth, the man in the moon looked upon it's lifeless darkness and decided there should be life, and so, from this thought, a young girl was born from the Sun. Her name was Sunny. She was made to bring life and love to the world and to be the oppisite to the man in the moon. But she had to leave her home, the Sun, and live on Earth so the planet could survive. But as he watched her, he noticed she was lonely, and so, he created a man out of the darkness. The man's name was Pitch Black. He was meant to bring darkness and fear. At first, Sunny had been confused and wondered why the planet needed fear, but she soon forgot this thought in her excitment for a freind. Sunny and Pitch became great friends, they helped each other create life on the dead planet and even helped each other learn how to use their gifts. A few years later, Sunny noticed Pitch seemed sad watching the humans fall in love from Sunny's power. She told the man in the moon this and he created a beautiful woman out of the flowers, and, with Sunny's encourgment, Pitch and the beautiful woman became freinds and fell in love. They had two beautiful children, Katherine then Pain. Watching the humans and Pitch and his family, Sunny became sad that she had no one, and wished to be on Earth with her creations, so she made an agreement with the man in the moon, that if she killed Pitch she could go live on Earth as a human, Sunny dissagreed at first, since Pitch and her were friends, but the mam in the moon told her if she wished to return to being an ancient he would bring back her and Pitch. Sunny planned to return after a few days and then bring back Pitch, so she agreed. After the man in the moon and Sunny agreed to this deal, she went to the meadow where Pitch and Joy lived. She pulled out her bow and one arrow and aimed carefully, but this made her sad and her eyes filled with tears causing her vision to blur, she shot the arrow but couldn't see the target because her eyes were blured from her tears. She made a terrible mistake. Instead of hitting Pitch, she accidentally hit Joy. Joy tried to run to Pitch, but it was too late, and she had turned to stone. After thousands of years Sunny finally found out how to bring Joy back, and Pitch and her reuninted and had another child, Twyla. Powers She brings joy, happiness, and peace. Anyone she's around is influenced to be positive and happy. She can turn into a glowing ball to travel, she can fly. Her tears have healing powers. Quotes *'"even in the darkest hour always remember there's always a light that always shines light called 'hope." *" everything needs happiness regardless if their good or bad" *"You know, a good deed can erase a bad deed, you just need to follow the north star in your heart" Trivia *Her signature color is Gold *She has a pet eagle named Edgar *Many fall in love with her, including Harmony, but she remains faithful to Pitch *When she was a statue she lived in a different world, unaware of her past on Earth *In the Guardians Of Childhood series she was Pitch's wife, Lady Pitchiner *The creators were going to make her into a mermaid but this idea was scrapped, the author didnt want to make her as "shape shifter" believing it didnt suit her character. *In the third season of'' Rise of the Guardians "Risen nightmares"'' Joy was accidently turned human when Harmony knocked one of Man in Moon's time capsules which contained DNA inside of it, soaked right into Joy's skin making her whole body become heavier because of the gravity that was supporting her in the air with magic had disappeared. With nothing able to keep her afloat she fell right out of the sky and down to earth with the help of Edgar and Sunny. *She can understand and comunicate with any living creature on Earth, including animals and insects *She has a beautiful singing voice *She plays a harp *To the mortals she is known as the goddess Aphrodite, because of her beauty *She wears a white marble ring, symbolizing her marriage to Pitch *mortal men couldnt see her however, one human man was able to Tom. *Joy is the FIRST to be married to an dreamworks antagonist *Pitch and Joy were the first couple Sunny brought together, and they are also the first married couple on Earth and the first couple to have children. *Joy and her husband wear a half locket when they put it together the locket forms a heart resembling their undying love and devotion to each other. if she was lost he would identify her by the other piece of the necklace. *despite being together they are polar oppisites much like pitch vs sandy except Joy is beautiful and pretty, Pitch is dark and lean, she brings happiness and peace, Pitch makes nightmares and misery, but even though their oppisites they still love each other deeply *she is the youngest of the ancients *Pitch and her were suppose to be enemies but they fell in love instead, which angered man in the moon greatly. *Joy's a good cook and storyteller, her daughter, Katherine took after her in storytelling, like when Katherine was younger, when their (Joy and Pitch's children) parents were busy, Katherine would tell them stories she knew from her mother. *Before Joy turned into a statue, she had a music box that would play while she sang to her children. *When Joy was in the statue she lived in another world with Ombric (Guardians of Childhood) and had no memories of her life before. Gallery 378870 devushka belye-volosy lepestki 1680x1050 (www GdeFon ru)o.jpg Untitledhgf.pnggh.png Joy 2.png This page belongs to Lady Pitchner and Fangirl111 Category:Pitch's Family Category:Black Family Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Childrens' Heros Category:Ancient